Giving Us a Chance
by Ou-San
Summary: Clexa. College. AU. Clarke is a college student who goes to Ark University. She hasn't had the best relationships around, and has decided on giving up on them, but then one day she runs into Lexa. Quiet literally actually.


**Giving Us a Chance**

**Hello! So this is my first story. Please don't be harsh. I hope you enjoy! Btw, I don't own any of these characters of course (do people even read these?).**

The beeping of Clarke's alarm clock went off and woke her from her peaceful sleep. She attempted to hit the snooze button, but it was too far away for her to reach. So she muttered a curse to the creators of such an annoying contraption and groaned as she stood up out of bed to turn off the thing and started getting prepared for the day.

After about forty minutes she was dressed and ready. Clarke walked out of her room and into the room next to her's to wake up her roommate, Octavia.

"Wake up."

"Go to hell." At that Clarke decided to just pull open the blinds and allow the bright light shine into the room.

"Ugh fuck you Clarke," the tired girl groaned half asleep. Clarke

chuckled and went to make some breakfast.

Just as Clarke was finishing up with some poorly made scrambled eggs a very pissed Octavia walked out to greet her with a menacing glare. Clarke just smirked and the other girl sighed and gave up., and then sniffed the air and cringed. When she realized that it was Clarke's eggs and said, "Damnit Clarke, your cooking sucks."

"Come on O, they look pretty bad, but I bet the taste great," the blonde responded. To prove her point she took a bite of it. Within a second the girl was gagging and spit it out. "I don't even think that's edible!" the blonde gasped/yelled.

Octavia chuckled at her roommate's distress and terrible kitchen skills. "First off, karma's a bitch isn't it Clarke? Second, that's why I cook the food, you do everything else," she told her teasingly. Clarke gave her a mock glare and tossed the disgusting thing into the trash. "Oh by the way, my friend is coming over and helping me with studying. She's gonna be staying over tomorrow night to help me prepare for semester finals."

"Okay."

"You know she's pretty good looking, you might like her," Octavia wiggled her eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "No way am I gonna be part of your dating scheme. Plus, it feels good being single right now."

Clarke knew that that didn't fool the other girl. Both of them have been best friends through most of their life, and that means they know each other's dating history. For Clarke, her relationships never went all that well. Every one of them ending poorly. Since her last break up, Clarke decided to give up on relationships and focus on her classes. But deep down Clarke kinda missed loving someone and knowing that they loved her back as well.

* * *

As Clarke was walking down the hall, she was searching through her bag for some homework that she hoped she didn't forget in her room. Unknowing to her, there was another person walking down the hall in her direction with her head down in a book. Before either of the two realized the other's presence, they both collided into each other causing them to drop their stuff. All the folders, notebooks, and supplies fell out of Clarke's bag. The stranger also dropped the books that they were carrying in their hands.

"Sorry," Clarke told the stranger. At that, Clarke looked up and was caught into the deepest forest green eyes. She also realized that the girl looked really attractive. She was pretty sure that her mouth was slightly hanging open.

Clarke was snapped out of her gawking when the other girl growled, "Well maybe you wouldn't be if you had watched where you were going," in a menacing tone to the blonde. Then she picked up all her stuff and hurried off to wherever she had to go.

"Rude," Clarke muttered under her breath. She picked up the rest of the stuff left on the floor and hurried off to get to her class.

* * *

Clarke's lecture today in her science course was rather uninteresting. So instead of listening to the professor, she grabbed her sketchbook and starred to sketch. Only when Clarke had opened the book, rather than being greeted by her past sketches, she saw words.

"What the hell," the blonde whisper to herself. She flipped through the first few pages and it looks like a journal rather than a notebook. At that point Clarke realized that she must've accidentally switched notebooks with the girl from that morning. She sighed in frustration. Out of curiosity, Clarke read a few of the words and it seems to be in in Trigsleng, a very old and ancient language dating back to Mesopotamian times. Then finally Clarke saw something in the very back of the mysterious notebook.

_Lexa Trikru_

**So that's my story! Hope you guys liked it. Please only constructive reviews, no need for hate. Till next time!**

**-Jade**


End file.
